The present invention relates to a lighting system, and particularly to a bracket system for supporting a strand of lights. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting system for displaying a strand of lights in a pre-determined decorative manner which creates a "water-fall" effect when lit.
It is well known to hang strands of decorative lights on trees and shrubbery during various holidays and seasons. Often times, individuals also desire to decorate the facades of their homes, windows, porches and the like with decorative lighting patterns. To decorate such areas with lighting patterns such as water-falls or lacy lights, it is often necessary to first determine what spacing-achieves the best lighting effect. The surface is then marked with the pre-selected spacing measurements and multiple nails are hammered into the surface at the selected markings. This lengthy procedure must be completed prior to hanging the first light. Such a complicated decorating procedure is quite time consuming and can be tedious, especially in cold weather.
In addition, it is often undesirable to mar the exterior of the house with numerous nail holes. To limit marring of the house, individuals have hammered the nails into a wooden plank which is then attached to the house. These planks have proved undesirable, however, because wind and accidental jerking of the lights easily causes the strand of lights to fall off of the supporting nail. An accidental jerking of the lights can also cause one or more of the nails to be pulled out of the surface. Moreover, wooden strips, when left in the weather, eventually become rotten and break. What is needed is a one-piece lighting system which can be left in the weather throughout the year and which allows a user to rapidly and easily mount strands of lighting on a desired surface in a decorative "water-fall" pattern, with minimal marring of the surface.
One object of the present invention is to provide a lighting system that includes a mounting bracket having an elongated center portion, a series of clips which are positioned in a set spaced-apart relationship relative to one another along the center portion, and a strand of lights suitable for draping over the clips so that bight portions are formed in the strand which are equally spaced-apart to create a desirable lighting effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting bracket having an elongated center portion and multiple clips positioned in spaced-apart relationship along the length of the strip, the bracket being formed to support a strand of lighting thereon in a manner which causes bight portions to be formed in the strand which are positioned in a equidistant spaced-apart relationship relative to one another.
According to the present invention a lighting system is provided that includes a strand of lights, a mounting bracket having opposite ends and a center portion extending between the opposite ends, and a plurality of clips positioned in a set and pre-determined spaced-apart relationship to one anther on the center portion of the mounting bracket. The strand of lights includes an insulated wire having opposite ends and a plurality of light bulbs positioned in a spaced-apart relationship along the wire between the opposite ends. In addition, the clips are set on the center portion so that the clips cause bight portions to be formed in the lighting strand which are positioned in an equidistant spaced-apart relationship relative to one another.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a decorative lighting kit is provided that has component parts capable of being assembled in the field at a surface to be decorated. The kit includes the combination of a mounting bracket having opposite ends and a center portion extending between the opposite ends and a plurality of clips are positioned in a set spaced-apart relationship to one another on the center portion. This mounting bracket is adapted to be affixed to the surface. Moreover, a strand of lights is adapted to be positioned over the clips in a manner which creates an upper bight portion engaging each clip and lower bight portions positioned in an off-set relationship relative to the upper bight portions.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.